


50 reasons to have sex

by Akibimi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Lemon, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akibimi/pseuds/Akibimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Lily from HIMYM and her list. This will be a collection of various Naruto characters smut one-shots. Tags will be edited as I post chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Because you can't get to sleep/Hatake Kakashi

You looked at an alarm clock on your nightstand. It was 2 A.M. Kakashi was sleeping soundly next to you. He was out like a light as soon as his head met his comfy pillow on a bed that the two of you shared. How does he do it? Same thing every night. You, on the other side always tossed and turned for a while before entering the blissful realm of dreams. However, tonight was different. You had already spent 4 hours counting owls and sheep and it just wasn't working.

Well if you can't sleep you might as well make something out of it.

A mischievous thought run through your mind. You smiled sheepishly to yourself and started pulling a blanket off of him. He didn't budge but you knew he was awake.  
Once the blanket was off you reached for his boxers. Pulling them down to his knees you enveloped his member in the palm of your hand. No reaction again. 

' _We will see how much of it he can take_ ', you thought to yourself and gave him a test pump.

He immediately started hardening in your hand. You grinned like crazy and gave him a few generous pumps before bending down and kissing the tip. He flinched just slightly and it was all you needed. 

Before he knew it, his manhood was in your mouth and you were sucking it like it was the only thing that kept you alive. You could hear him growl with every movement of your skilled tongue. It was pulsating in your mouth and he was already bucking his hips into your mouth. Your fingers reached for his testicles and you gave him a teasing squeeze. His visible eye shoot open and he released his seed down your throat. After swallowing it and wiping your mouth, you climbed on top of him.

''What is this all about?'', he asked now fully awake.

''I can't sleep'', you replied moving your panties aside and grinding against his half stiff cock. 

''For crying out loud it's two in the morning Y/N. You know that both of us need to be in Hokage-sama's office at 6 A.M. sharp.''

''Don't pretend that you don't like it'', you bucked your hips hard against his. He moaned loudly. 

Soon his mask was off and his mouth found yours in a lustful kiss.

Needless to say, Tsunade-sama was very angry the next morning.


	2. Make-up sex/Jiraiya

''You... Fucking... Bastard..'', you growled in between moans. Sweat was dripping down your forehead and you were on cloud nine.

No matter how hard you tired to stay mad at him, he always found a way to make you feel like a goddess. 

''That is exactly why you love me'', he bent down to whisper those words in your ear and his muscular chest met your back.  
He was right. You were helpless against him.

The pace of his hips was frantic. You could see how much he had missed you. His large hand found a way around your neck and it was already choking you slightly.  
You couldn't take it anymore. The feeling of him buried deep inside of you, hitting that right spot over and over again was too overwhelming. You reached your peak way too soon and your could hear him chuckle behind you. 

''You missed me that much?''

''Shut up Jiraiya'', you hissed as you collapsed on his bed. 

He turned you around and positioned himself between your legs.

''I missed you too'', he said while pushing his rock hard cock in your very wet slit yet again.

You warped your arms around his neck and gave him a long sloppy kiss. 

He was right. You did love him. 

 

Unconditionally.


	3. Break up sex/Uchiha Sasuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this was hard. I'm not a Sasuke girl but I tried my best.

''I'm getting married'', he spoke and his face was completely blank.

The room around you started spinning and you felt like someone crushed your windpipe. The air just didn't want to get into your lungs no matter how hard you tried.  
You didn't even bother to ask anything. This was Sasuke Uchiha after all. You knew what you were getting yourself into from the beginning. You had no right to ask anything, yet alone to be hysterical about it.

''Sasuke-san?''

''Yes, Y/N?''

''Love me one last time'', you said while undoing your yukata belt. He said nothing and was just staring at you with that damn indifferent facial expression of his. 

''Please, I beg of you'', you fell on your knees with your yukata open and your hand between your legs. 

Your middle finger found a way into your wet opening while you were grasping and squeezing your breasts. He could hear soft pleas in between your delicate moans and he knew that he was going to give in soon. 

You stopped your little ministrations and crawled your way to him. Positioning yourself between his legs you started pushing your tits against his clothed crotch. A soft tremble was what you felt and that encouraged you to continue. One of your hands reached up to undo his pants. Your mouth was watering, his scent was driving you crazy. 

Once his throbbing member was out you placed it between your breasts. You moving up and down made him moan a little bit, but once you placed your little tongue on his tip he almost lost it. 

You always knew all of his weak spots, you always knew how to make him feel good. Why the hell was he leaving you? 

He couldn't find the right answer for that question, but the decision was already made. There is no way back. 

Before he could cum, he placed his hand on top of your head and that made you stop. 

''Come'', he said gently picking you up and placing your back on the couch.

Your heart was breaking. You could physically feel it. It felt worse than any injury that you've ever sustained. 

_But dear God, why does it feel so good?_

Your pain and the pleasure that he was giving you with every thrust of his hips made your whole body tremble. Tears were flowing down your cheeks but you were screaming for him to fuck you harder. 

And at that moment you realized it. 

_This man will be the end of you._


	4. Your chance to do it in a specific location/Gaara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This plot bunny gave me so much trouble.

He was panting above you and you couldn't say a word because his hand was on your mouth to prevent you from getting a little bit too loud. You were, after all, having sex on Hokage's table. It was always a naughty fantasy of yours and you've finally talked him into it. He was resisting the idea of having sex on one of his friend's desk but you eventually found a way. Naruto went out to do some important Hokage stuff and you took your chance. 

His thrust were powerful and you were barely containing yourself from screaming your lungs out. Gaara's left hand lifted your shirt up and his tongue latched itself onto your perky pink nipple. When his teeth bit the sensitive flesh you almost lost it. You warped your legs around his waist to get him closer, to push him deeper inside of you. 

The office became hot and stuffy and the need to scream was bigger than ever. Thank goodness his hand was on your mouth, otherwise the whole Konoha would be able to hear your screams of pleasure. 

His forehead was sweaty and he pressed it against yours in a heated moment. 

''Y/N... I think I'm gonna...'' 

It was all he could say before he took it out and spilled his seed on your stomach. 

He collapsed on top of you and gave a long long kiss. 

Just when he was about to break the kiss, Naruto and Shikamaru walked through the office door.

Gaara's face froze and you turned around to see the faces of the intruders. 

Horror was written on both of their faces. It was hilarious. 

''Did.. Did.... Did you two just...?'', Naruto was pointing towards your direction and the horror was replaced by disgust. 

''Yeah, Naruto-san. You might consider buying a new desk.''


	5. You just shaved your legs/Genma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Genma would make a perfect Daddy.

He could hear you coming out of the bathroom and he closed his eyes. Maybe if he pretends to be asleep you won't bother him. Oh how wrong he was. 

As soon as you entered your bedroom you threw yourself at him. 

''LOOK! LOOK GENMA! LOOK HOW SMOOTH THEY ARE'', you were apparently pointing at your legs.

You took his hand and guided it over your smooth knee. 

He smiled, they did feel good. 

As you were sitting on his stomach he warped your legs around his neck and nuzzled the soft skin with his cheek.

''Did you shave something else too?'', he smirked and reached to undo your towel. 

His smile grew wider when he saw that you indeed shaved your southern regions. 

''You want a taste of it Daddy?'', you asked spreading your legs so he can get a better view of your freshly shaved cunt. 

He licked his lips, spat out his senbon and grabbed your waist to pull you closer to his mouth. You lifted yourself up only to sit back on his face. His tongue started doing its magic and you couldn't help but moan. He was licking and sucking all the right places. You helped him by spreading your swollen lips so he could access your clitoris better. When he gave it a long suck you went crazy. Fireworks exploded before your eyes, your legs started twitching and he knew that you came so he hurried to collect your delicious juices. 

Licking every last drop of it and then licking his lips, Genma grinned like crazy. 

''You know that you owe me one, right?''

''Yes, but not now Genma'', you lowered your head so you could whisper into his ear. 

''I need you inside of me''

''No need to tell me twice'', he said as he took off his pants and underwear.

''But you still owe me one''

 

''Genma you idiot''


	6. Show off new lingerie/Kurenai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys have no idea how many lesbian porn movies i had to watch
> 
> kurenai was always my female anime crush, tsunade as well
> 
> this one is kinda short, kinda confusing, but then again most of my work is like that

''So what do you think Kurenai?''

You walked out of the bathroom with your brand new lacy black bra and matching lace panties on. You also wore your old stockings that were with your through thick and thin. Literally. Kurenai was laying on your bed with her eyes closed, resting after a long mission. She was such an eye candy, lying half naked just waiting for you to touch her. 

''Come closer I can't see it well''

You obliged, but as soon as you were near the bed, she grabbed you and threw you on the soft mattress. Her lips were all over your neck and her fingers found their way to your already wet entrance. 

''Come on babe, aren't you supposed to admire me first and then fuck me later?''

''I know my priorities'', she said slipping one finger in you. 

''Fuck it, you're right'', you said taking one of her breasts out of the bra. Your mouth latched itself to her perky pink nipple and you started sucking. Her moans filled your ears and they sounded like the most beautiful song in this world. 

~

Somehow you found yourself on top of her. Your panties were moved aside and your legs were intertwined. Kurenai's wetness was on your yours and it was driving you crazy. The heat that she radiated made you grind your hips slightly. You could feel her juices mixing with yours, your clitoris was on hers. Then you started grinding harder, your pace became faster and your moans became louder. With every grind you were closer to your release. Kurenai's legs were shaking but you just kept on grinding, helping her through her orgasm. And then it happened. Your legs felt weak and your head was spinning. All you could see were her red eyes filled with lust and love. 

Once you were finished you collapsed on top of her and rested your head on her chest. Her heart rate was erratic but so was yours.

''I think I'll get new lingerie again tomorrow''


	7. Revenge/Hidan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I love this one. It's really messed up. 
> 
> I love you Hidan

He couldn't believe his eyes. No, no, he didn't want to believe his eyes. The scene that was happening in front of him was worse than his most horrifying nightmare. He couldn't speak, yet alone move his body. He was just staring. 

There you were, tied to a tree with the look of an unearthly pleasure on your pretty face. Your head was resting on a shoulder that was covered with black and red cloak. The familiar silver hair immediately gave away the identity of a man who was currently fucking your brains out. 

When you saw Shikamaru standing in the middle of training grounds, your face twisted in an evil grin and you whispered something in villain's ear. 

Hidan turned his head around and spoke through pants:

''Hey loser, do you like how I'm fucking your bitch?''

He froze yet again. How could have you done this to him in a times like these? How could have you fucked a man that killed Asuma sensei?

Your screams were so difficult to listen to. He knew those screams. He knew that you were about to cum. 

And then it happened. You let out a final scream, calling Hidan's name. 

Once you were done, you licked his neck and smiled. 

''I hope you enjoyed fucking Temari, as much as I enjoy fucking Hidan, Shikamaru.''

He finally got it. 

He shouldn't have taken you that lightly. 

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.


	8. To change subject/Minato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Minato is so fucking sexy.

''So Y/N, how many men have you slept with?''

You froze instantly, there was a sweat drop on your forehead and you didn't really want to answer that question. You were also pretty sure that he didn't want to know the answer.

Minato's face had a curious look on it and your brain was working super fast to come up with some kind of an answer. 

''Spank me Hokage-sama''

His jaws dropped and you quickly covered your mouth with a palm of your hand. It didn't took him long to collect himself and throw you over his knees. 

Skirt was lifted up and panties were pulled down. Before you knew it his palm met your gluteus followed by a sweet sound of your moan. 

''You know that I realize that you are avoiding my question, my love?''

Another spank. Another moan. Just a little bit louder. 

''Yes, Hokage-sama! But I'm so horny, please let me pleasure you Hokage-sama!''

His face softened and he helped you get up and seated you in his lap. 

You arched your back, put your hands on his knees and started grinding your naked crotch against his clothed one. 

He was gradually getting harder. You could hear his soft pants and that only encouraged you to go harder. 

The rough fabric of his pants on your clitoris felt so heavenly. You knew you were about to reach your peak and the rhythm of your hips became erratic. Minato foresaw it coming and grabbed your hips to help you move even faster. 

Every living creature in the Land of Fire heard your orgasmic cry. 

Minato's eyes were clouded with lust and his pretty face was covered in sweat, obviously from restraining himself. 

You fell on the couch still recovering from your blissful orgasm. 

''After I'm done with you, you are going to answer my question'', he said unbuttoning his ruined pants. 

_'Oh fuck, hopefully he'll fall asleep so I can sneak out on time. But if that doesn't work say two, always say two_ '


	9. Because you're an addict/Orochimaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh I'm back again. Thanks to Arlene28 I'm inspired again, I loved her DMC fics. 
> 
> I love Orochimaru. Especially during his time in the village. He is unbelievably sexy.

Every inch of your body hurt. Every single muscle in your tiny body was sore. It hurt to even turn your head to face him. 

Yet again, you felt your womanhood getting wet the moment your eyes landed on him. Your eyes were dark with lust and there was only one way out of this situation and it involved him inside of you. 

Orochimaru was just looking at you and smirking. 

'I'm starting to like this new you, I might stop working on your cure'

You weren't even listening to him. You wanted to be fucked even if that's the last thing you ever did. Hell, you wouldn't be sorry even if your soul left your body during the coitus. 

You managed to crawl on hands and knees, inch by inch, to where he was sitting in his lab. 

'Please Orochimaru, I beg of you, fuck me again', you said with tears flowing down your cheeks. The need was too much for you to handle. Your body ached for that shot of dopamine, you needed to feel that euphoria. 

When he saw your tears, his blood rushed to his cock. He enjoyed seeing you like this, looking like a complete mess and in huge pain, but still wanting more. It was turning him on more than anything he ever experienced. Those magazines Jiraiya showed him were nothing compared to this. 

He lifted you up, only to put your back against the cold surface of his table. Your body was practically shaking with lust as he spread your legs. Tears were falling non stop. Your cunt was soaking wet and he didn't even touch you. 

Without any warning he plunged himself into you and started moving. Your screams echoed down empty halls of his laboratory. The pain was immense. That was, after all, your 8th intercourse that day. Your womb was already full of his seed and your walls were teared from previous friction but you didn't care. You needed the orgasm. The orgasm that only he could give you. 

His thrusts were maniacal, he gripped your hips so hard they started to bleed.

 

The only thing you could do was cry and moan.   
As the orgasm was approaching you could only think of when will all of it stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kinda long, kinda weird and really OOC. 
> 
> I didn't expect this.


	10. To get rid of a headache/ Deidara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deidara used to be one of my favorite characters back in the days. Also one of my first crushes. 
> 
> It's weird to go back to that place again.
> 
> BardsAmbrosia you don't have to wait anymore. Hopefully one day I'll be able to write as good as you.

Being a part of that god-awful organisation was such a drag. They were giving you constant headaches. Especially Hidan and his yelling. Sometimes you wish you had courage to just jump on him and cut off his tongue. But you knew damn well he would either get really turned on or really angry. This is Hidan we're talking about, both of those options are equally bad. 

The extraction of the tailed beast was finally over and you could no longer hear Hidan's strident voice. It didn't really matter, cause the damage was already done. There was that pulsating pain in the left frontal area of your skull. It synchronized with your heartbeat and that's when you knew that only one thing could help. 

You nuzzled your cheek against your blonde partner's thigh, as you were still in a position that you were before the extraction started, lying in his lap. 

He gave you a quizzical look but when he saw you unbuttoning your cloak and touching your bare breasts he got it all. 

'Let me guess, un. Hidan gave you another one, didn't he?'

You couldn't speak so you just took his hand and put it on your already hard nipple. One of his extra mouths started nibbling and sucking on it, as the other one travelled down your stomach leaving a wet trail. 

'Come on Deidara, stop fooling around and take me already', you winced and slowly got up only to fall back on your hands and knees. 

Deidara pulled down your pants and started checking your wetness. 

'Remind me to thank Hidan for this', he said while pushing himself deep inside of you. 

The endorphins kicked in and the pain was long forgotten. All you could feel were his hard thrusts and that burning feeling in your lower stomach that was about to reach its peak. 

Maybe Hidan wasn't that bad after all.


	11. To make another person jealous/Shikamaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched The Walking Dead and I'm devastated. This is going to be really depressing. 
> 
> Sorry Violet_Ines.

Everyone in Konohagakure knew that Shikamaru had a thing for Temari ever since their battle with the Sound Four. Everyone knew that the two of them will eventually end up together. No matter how many times Shikamaru denied it, it was obvious. 

Ever since that battle everyone started looking at you with a dose of sympathy and also pity in their eyes. They knew how much you loved him, how much you yearned for him to look at you the way he looks at her. 

You would never forget the night he came to your house and started kissing you like you were the only woman in the world. You couldn't do a thing. You were helpless against him. You would fulfill all of his fantasies, you would obey any word that came out of his mouth. 

For the first time in your life you felt truly happy, even tho he only came to you to make her feel jealous, to degrade her. You were just a sacrificial piece in their complex game of shogi, that they called love. 

But, oh God how could you ever forget the feeling of his hands roaming your body, touching all the right places. 

His mouth tasted like the sweetest ambrosia. His hair, let down, felt better than the finest silk. His manhood fit so perfectly inside of you. The way he moved was overwhelming, he had you screaming his name over and over again. When he spilled his seed inside of you, he left. He didn't even stay for a nap. That's when you decided to leave your village. 

Now when you look at it, it was nothing more than a quick fuck. 

 

Ten years later, you could only imagine the look on Shikamaru's face when he saw his own eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not smutty enough. I think I will do Shikamaru again. 
> 
> I noticed that I moved from my original plan to write only smut in this one , but my mood keeps changing all the time.


	12. To try something new/ Haku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea I'm having right now so much. We will see how it will end.

It wasn't a secret that he was in touch with his feminine side. Hell, everyone was mistaking him for a girl. Haku, was indeed a very beautiful creature. 

That beautiful face of his made such lovely facial expressions as you penetrated him deeper. You didn't know how erotic this was, you never pegged a man before. His moans were soft and barely audible and it confused the hell out of you. The hard cock that was pulsating in your hand and those moans didn't go together. That only made you more aroused and you started thrusting your hips harder. The artificial extension fitted so perfectly in his tight, little ass it made you moan. His hands reached out to squeeze your soft breasts and your body was on fire. 

You gave his cock a few generous pumps which pushed him over the edge. With a loud moan his spilled his seed on his stomach and you didn't want all that perfectly good sperm to go to waste. You loved his taste, he tasted like a woman. You couldn't resist the urge to lick it off of him and swallow it all. 

Placing your head on his stomach you started to listen to the sounds of his body. You were still on fire and dripping but oddly satisfied. 

As you dozed off, you couldn't help but wonder: is this what love is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, that was short but sweet. I'm starting to return to my original style. One moment only. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and lovely support. 
> 
> Special thanks to Violet_Ines.


	13. Because it's snowing/Jiraiya and Kakashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure if it snows in Konohagakure but I'll pretend it does.
> 
> Also if you want to see someone in this fic please let me know, I already did all of my favorite characters. 
> 
> Requests are open.

The fact is, you loved snow, but only if you're lying down next to a fire place and watching it from the inside your apartment.  
Jiraiya, on the other hand, didn't seem to like it that much. You guessed that snow and cold always brought back bad memories. He would always had this melancholic look on his face, but you never asked why. It was after all, none of your business. 

You heared a soft knock on your door and you stoped stroking Jiraiya's hair to take a look at your visitor. Well, Kakashi wasn't really a visitor since he was living there as well. 

Just like Jiraiya, he had the same sadness in his visible eye. Kakashi sighed while brushing the snowflakes off of his shoulder.

Living with these two you learned not to ask about their past. Mostly because you didn't get the answers. It was related to their ninja code or whatever that nonsense was called. 

You stood up and went to welcome Kakashi with a kiss. His hands flew to your face and he gently caressed your warm cheek with his cold fingers. 

You could hear Jiraiya's heavy footsteps behind you and soon his arms warped around your waist as he pressed his warmth against your back. Kakashi's kiss intensified and his tongue wandered looking for yours. 

No matter how many times you guys did that, it would never stop being so erotic. 

You jumped a little only to warp your legs around Kakashi's waist. Jiraiya's hands found their way up your shirt and he started squeezing your bare breasts with his large hands while he was kissing your neck at the same time. 

Kakashi's hand traveled down between your legs and he started rubbing your slit through your already wet panties. He moved them aside and started playing with your swollen clitoris. That made you moan loudly and you arched your back into Jiraiya's chest. He pinched your nipples and it pushed your senses into an overdrive. 

The mix of their smells was intoxicating. Their hands, rubbing and pulling, were overheating your body. 

When Kakashi moved his fingers from your clitoris, down to your opening you almost lost it. Luckily, he then moved them to your anus to lubricate it and prepare it for Jiraiya. This move only made your desire stronger. 

You felt Jiraiya entering you from behind and soon after Kakashi penetrated your sopping pussy. 

You completely lost control of your body and entered a state of total bliss. The feeling of being completely filled made you scream your lungs out. 

Then they began to move and you reached your first orgasm. 

_Maybe I can condition them to love snow after all._ , you thought and started moving between their hot bodies.


	14. Angry sex/Kiba Inuzuka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm depressed. Again.

It was either sex or ripping his throat out with your bare hands. You contemplated for a second and realized that his macho attitude wasn't worth spending years in jail. 

That's how you found yourself on top, fucking the life out of Kiba. Your nails were digging in his chest muscles, drawing some blood in the process. The sweat was dripping down your chin, the room was stuffy and felt like it was burning around the two of you, but you couldn't stop. His eyes were gleaming with indescribable lust that could only belong to the second ring of Dante's Hell. That pushed you over the edge and you warped your palm around his throat. 

He reacted immediately by slapping your face and grabbing your hips so that he could throw you under him. Kiba lifted your legs and put them on his shoulders and continued pounding you like a madman. Your screams were music to his ears, he felt your legs starting to shake when he hit that sweet spot a few times. 

Your orgasm was near. You could feel it in the every cell of your body. It started somewhere in your lower stomach and continued spreading through nerves, touching every part of your burning body. All you saw were his eyes staring deeply into yours. 

Your orgasm triggered his and you felt him emptying himself somewhere deep inside your womb with an animalistic howl. 

 

You were the first to speak after the two of you caught your breath. 

'Babe?'

'Yeah?'

'Flirt with another female and I swear I will fuck you up'


	15. Because you haven't done it in a long time/ Kimimaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to thank you all for being so supportive and amazing. You are the best guys, honestly!
> 
> Now Kimimaro, he's a real babe. Member of the original 'husband squad' along with Jiraiya, Kakashi, Itachi, Genma, Hidan, Minato & Shikamaru.
> 
> I'm such a whore, I know, I know.

You couldn't even remember for how long you had been there. Weeks, months? You had no idea. Your cell had no windows and was almost completely dark if it hadn't been for the single torch on the wall near the door.

You found yourself lying on your back with that all familiar tingling between your legs. It had been such a long, long time since you were touched. Well if you didn't count Kabuto sticking needles in you every few days to check your blood.

You felt your arousal getting stronger and stronger. That tingling became painful throbbing and you had to do something about it. You quickly took off your pants along with your already soaking wet panties. Spreading your legs you started moaning when your fingers brushed against your swollen clit. Sweet moans along with a name escaped your lips.

''Kimimaro!''

You closed your eyes and started rubbing small circles around your clitoris as your breathing became heavier and your moans louder. 

''What are you doing, Y/N?''

Your eyes snapped open as you instinctively closed your legs and shrieked. 

Kimimaro was leaning against the wall opposite from you and had a confused yet curious look on his face. 

''Kimimaro! What are YOU doing here?''

Your voice was weak and you tried to cover yourself with a sheet but he grabbed it before you succeeded. 

''I was passing by and I heard you calling my name. You sounded weird, so I had to check on you'', he said while coming closer to you and spreading your shaky legs. 

''Now tell me what were you doing to make those pleasurable noises I heard moments ago'', his fingers ran along your outer lips and finally found your happy button and started rubbing it slowly. 

You couldn't speak. Your body was trembling and those soft moans came back. 

His eyes were registering every facial expression of yours, every movement of your body. He was pleased with himself.

''I wonder...''

Before he even finished the sentence his middle finger slipped inside of you and you let out a little scream of pleasure. 

''So wet, so warm'', he chanted while moving his finger in and out of you. 

You grabbed onto his robe and brought him closer. One of your hands ran down his body to grab his already hard cock. He gasped and removed his hand from your wet opening. You quickly got rid of his clothing and panted into his ear.

''Put it in me Kimimaro''

He did as you told him.

 

You never thought a virgin could fuck you that good. Later on you realized it was just because of the sexual deprivation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this. A story about sex deprivation turned into taking Kimimaro's virginity. WHAT THE HELL BRAIN. 
> 
> Well just roll with it, I guess.


	16. To be dominated/Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, it's been a while.  
> I promised to write Pein smut so here it is.  
> I'm in a really shitty mood, I just wanna sleep and do nothing. I'm so exhausted that I can't even write. 
> 
> My laptop is being a piece of shit, but dear Lord if I lose 50 pages of my book I'll probably stop writing.
> 
> I hate machines. 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS, I LOVE YOU ALL.
> 
> I misspelled Pain.

You couldn't move your wrists nor ankles. No matter how hard you tried the metal cuffs wouldn't budge a milimetar. Your panties were stuffed in your mouth and sealed with the tape. Other than that, you were completely naked. The feeling of the exposure made your lady parts throb. The wetness was dripping down your thighs and onto snow white sheets beneath you. You were totally helpless and it felt so good.

Pain was watching you tremble in fear and desire. He could smell your arousal from across the room. His cock was rock hard already and he hadn't even touched you yet. Pain was astonished by the fact that you had such an effect on him. No woman ever made him feel this way, not even Konan. 

He approached you and your whole body tensed. You're eyes were speaking to him, they begged him to fuck you to death. To fuck you till your whole body is sore, till you can't take it anymore. He was your everything and you would do anything for him. 

''Look how wet you are, you filthy whore. We haven't even started'', he said calmly while taking his cloak off.

All you could do was whimper as he touched your stomach and dragged his fingers up to grab your chin. He looked you directly into eyes and slapped you across the face. 

''That's for being so impatient'', he muttered before bringing his hand down between your legs and shoving two fingers deep inside of you. 

Your scream was muffled by the panties in your mouth but you continued to make unrecognizable sounds while he started moving them ferociously inside of you. 

''Don't you dare cum whore'', he whispered slowly while his pace got faster. 

It took all of your strength not to cum right then and there, but you closed your eyes and clutched the chains connected to the cuffs. 

Suddenly his fingers were no longer in you and you opened your eyes, disappointed by the fact that he was no longer touching you.

Instead he got up and started unlocking the cuffs around your ankles and you know what that ment. Your legs were flung over his shoulders and he started penetrating you surprisingly gently.

You closed your eyes and thanked goodness that you could serve a man as magnificent as him.


	17. Pity sex/ Juugo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No plot, just smut

Damn, he was big.

You could feel his cock stretching your vaginal walls to their limits as he moved slowly inside of you. A moan escaped your lips. It was a moan of pure pleasure. 

He was big, but you fucking loved it.

'Juugo', you groaned as he started to pick up the pace. 

He immediately stopped, worried that he was hurting you. That earned him another groan, but this one was a lot more annoyed.

'Don't you dare stopping again', you growled through your teeth and started moving your hips to meet his. 

Now he was the one moaning. He grabbed your hips and pulled them towards his. His whole length was inside of you and it had your eyes rolling to the back of your head. He was entering you in a perfect angle, his pace was steady and rough and it had you drooling all over his cell bed. 

Your screams filled the whole prision and you couldn't care less. You could feel your orgasm building up in the pit of your stomach. His thrusts were becoming faster and rougher. You bit down on one of the sheets as his chest met yours and he was now moving in a whole different and new angle. That set you off. 

The room started spinning around you. A primal scream left your lungs and filled the whole building. Your legs started shaking and twitching. You desperately tried to breathe in again, but you couldn't. It felt heavenly. 

Juugo followed you and emptied himself deep inside of you. His huge form fell on your back and you just let him lie on you till you recovered from your orgasm. 

As soon as you came back to earth, you pushed him off of you and started dressing. 

'I never knew a monster like you could ever fuck me this good. I should do pity sex more often', you smiled as you exited the cell and locked the door behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no plot.


	18. Keeping up with the neighbors/Yamato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I JUST FUCKING REALIZED THAT I HAVEN'T DONE NEJI. OH. MY. GOD. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for the support again!

Anko was driving you fucking crazy. She was so loud and so annoying. You had no idea how a guy could ever listen to that type of moaning and screaming and still have his boner on. Her vocal performances were keeping you up every night. You started sleeping on your job and Tsunade got really nasty with you. 

Then you decided to give her a taste of her own medicine.

~

'Wow, Y/N, you're feisty tonight', Yamato moaned as you literally ripped off his undershirt and attacked his neck with your mouth.

You replied with a soft bite on his exposed flesh. That made him growl and pull on your hair. 

'We're playing dirty tonight I see', he said and grabbed your neck pulling you up to face him.

You licked your lips as you felt his hardness between your legs. Then his lips crushed onto yours and that's were your dominance ended. 

You could already hear Anko's lustful moans and the banging of the bed frame against the wall. This seemed to arouse Yamato even more because he turned you over and teared your fishnets apart. 

'Ass up!', he commanded.

'Yes, captain', you giggled and spread your legs moving your perky butt in the process. 

His pants were soon gone and your panties were moved aside. As soon as he was in you, you started roaring. 

'OH YES, BABY, HARDER'

For a moment all the commotion in the other apartment stopped and that made you smile triumphantly. And moan even louder. 

The next moment Anko cries of pleasures were heard again, but much louder than yours.

You looked over your shoulder to see Yamato's reaction and you could see he was thinking the same thing. He picked you up and placed your back against the wall that was separating your apartment from Anko's. Then he started to move. For a moment you forgot about the couple in the neighbouring room and let a real pleasure scream out. His thrusts were so powerful that your eyes started rolling in the back of your head from pleasure. 

'You are doing great sweetheart', he panted in your ear and you almost lost it.

Neither of you had any intention of stopping any time soon.

~

Your little show was over when Hokage herself showed up on your doors. Apparently you woke the whole village up. 

Let's just say that angry and sleepy Tsunade wasn't really a pleasant sight.


	19. Drunken sex/Tsunade

When the cold breeze hit your bare chest you realized what was going on. Tsunade-sama was kissing you. Hard. You could taste sake on her lips but you didn't mind. Your head was spinning from the feeling of her clothed bust against your naked one. 

You had to admit, you were pretty buzzed yourself. When Tsunade took you out for a night of drinking, you had no idea you would end up like that: half naked, pressed against the building wall in a dark alley. 

Her hand traveled down and she unbuttoned your pants, clumsily shoving in her palm to feel your panties. You were beyond wet. The juices were soaking your panties and running down your thighs. Her smell was magical, her plump pink lips felt so good on yours. 

Somehow, her shirt came undone and her soft breasts spilled out. You wasted no time and buried your head between them, licking the line where they parted. She shivered a bit and plunged two of her fingers deep inside of you. You moaned loudly but the sound was absorbed by her magnificent tits. You thought about Jiraiya and how this would be such a nice part of his nasty book. Big mistake.

Her fingers started pumping harder and you moaned against her nipple and spread your legs further apart so that she could get a better angle. 

When you were about to reach your orgasm you felt blood dripping on your face. You looked up and saw Jiraiya's head peeking from the roof. His nose was bleeding severely.

'OH SHIT', he panicked when he saw that the two of you stared at him with the look of the devil himself on your faces.

He jumped on the next roof and started running. Tsunade screamed angrily and started to follow him. 

Let's just say that his perverted ass got another scar on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was hardly any sex in this, but hey let's roll with it.


	20. To relieve menstrual cramps/Neji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Period sex, yaaay. 
> 
> This one is for all them ladies who go through hell every month, including myself. 
> 
> Anyways I'm back bitches.

Hell exists and you were in it. 

The pain in your lower stomach reached its highest point and you wanted to scream, cry and vomit at the same time. It felt as if someone detonated a paper bomb inside of your uterus. 

By then you had already tried everything: hot showers, hot drinks, fetal positions, sit ups. Name it, you tried it. The last option was hospital and Sakura's medical help. Just as you got up from bed, Neji, your fiance, opened the door. His usual, calm demeanor was gone and he had a sly smile on his face all while waving a book in front of your face. You didn't know what to do first: punch him or throw up on him. 

Somehow, you managed to speak without gagging,

'What in the world are you doing?'

He moved his glorious, but disheveled hair out of his face and started reading, 

'Orgasms cause the uterine muscles to contract and release a slew of brain chemicals, including oxytocin, which is the body’s natural pain reliever and can stop menstrual cramps immediately', 

Your eyes narrowed as you suppressed another gag. You couldn't believe that he was thinking about sex while you were on a verge of suicide. Then again, you knew that you should try this before going to hospital. Sakura started getting annoyed with you coming there every month and demanding pain killers or her chakra healing whatever. Finally, you shrugged your shoulders and thought 'whatever'.

'Okay Neji, just try not to rock me too much or I might barf all over the place'

Before you knew it, he managed to bend you over the table, ass up, tummy flat on the cold surface. You felt your womb muscles contract and you groaned in pain. A groan was followed by a hiss that was caused by him pulling out your tampon. 

'Baby you don't have to do this. It's gross', you whispered when you felt his tip touching your wet entrance. 

'Shhh. Just relax baby. I love you, I love all of you and I don't want to see you in pain', and with that he planted a soft kiss on the back of your neck while simultaneously pushing himself into you. 

You moaned in both pleasure and pain. He moved slowly, all while kissing your neck and the exposed part of your shoulder. You lost your breath when two of his fingers made contact with your sensitive clitoris. He started rubbing it in circular motion that had your eyes rolling in the back of your head. 

Pain was long forgotten and now you concentrated on another familiar feeling that had appeared in the lower part of your stomach. 

'Oh Neji, don't stop', you moaned as he picked up his pace. 

'Oh I don't intend to. You are so wet darling. It is making me crazy'

You grinned and started moving your hips to meet his.


	21. To experiment/Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk man this just came to me. 
> 
> Sequel to 'Break up sex'

A loud moan echoed through the living room. Another one followed soon after. And then you lost your count because of the intense pleasure that took over your body. Your vision went white and you threw your head back and on Sasuke's shoulder all while gripping tightly onto Sakura's pink hair. 

_To say that you were surprised when Sakura came knocking on your door, was an understatement. The blush was spreading all over her cheeks and soon her face was the same color as her hair. You invited her in and offered her a cup of tea that you were drinking yourself._

_'Sasuke wants you Y/N. I'm ready to do whatever it takes to please him and make him happy'_

_You almost dropped your cup, but somehow you managed to keep your composure. Then she continued talking and was basically proposing a threesome._

Sakura's tongue on your clit did it for you. When Sasuke ordered her to crawl over and lick your cunt while he was fucking you, you thought you were gonna lose your mind from embarrassment. 

_You felt sorry for her. She was doing everything she could to save her marriage and stop the father of her kid from leaving. That feeling started disappearing as soon as you saw Sasuke naked telling you how much he had missed fucking you. All the shame and guilt were gone by the time his tip touched your entrance._

After your shaking legs calmed down Sakura removed her lips from your soaking wet pussy and moved them down to suck on Sasuke's balls. His loud groaning indicated that he was approaching his high, and he was approaching it fast. Before you even realized it, he released his seed inside of you with a loud groan. 

You almost screamed when her lips made contact with your cunt yet again. You felt Sasuke's cum dripping out of you and on her tongue. 

You looked at her with pitty. 

_What a bitch wouldn't do to keep a man._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, that was fucking nasty.


	22. Because he said he loves you and you’re not ready to say it back yet/Suigetsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to whoring.

'I love you', Suigetsu blurted out while shooting his cum somewhere deep inside of you. 

You were so close to your second orgasm and he ruined it for you with those three words. You froze for a second just scanning his face, searching for any sign of embarrassment or humour or something else other than honesty. When you found none you reacted quickly by kissing his lips, hard. God knew you were in tough fucking times, with Sasuke walking around and searching for his older brother, trying to get everyone killed. Love was not exactly what you needed at that point. 

You felt him smiling and one of his sharp teeth punctured your lip for the God knows which time. That's why you never let him go down on you, which was kinda disappointing because his dick didn't manage to make you cum every time. 

You moved and slipped down to warp your lips around his half stiff member, tasting the mixture of your juices and blood from your busted lip, moaning in the process. 

He watched with his loving purple eyes while drinking a cup of water. His dick was gradually getting harder in your mouth and soon he was ready for the round two. You released him with a loud pop before turning around and lifting your ass up in his face.

'Suigetsu please, fuck me more', you panted while wiggling your ass slowly. 

His cum was dripping out of you, lubricating you even more. He groaned at this sight and quickly positioned himself back inside of you. 

'I'm gonna fuck you into oblivion my love', he said in between sips of water and you narrowed your eyes at his new nickname for you. 

His thrusts got harder and soon you forgot all about his earlier words.

You just hoped that he forgot it too.


	23. Because you wanted to show someone how it's done/Zabuza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh, I swear these just come to me. I have no idea what is happening with my brain.

'Zabuza, what are you doing to her? Stop! Can't you see that she is hurting?', you heard Haku's voice, but he sounded so distant, like his voice couldn't get through thick haze of pleasure that clouded your head.

Zabuza's thrusts stopped and you whined in discontent.

'Relax Haku, I'm not hurting her, I'm pleasuring her'

You started moving your hips to meet his, just to get some kind of friction. Your knees and palms were already hurting from being pressed against harsh gravel and you wanted to get your high and get it over with.

'See, she is moving all by herself. It is called sex Haku'

He then moved you to face Haku and your cheeks got inflamed.

'Go away Haku, we will talk about this later', you said in between moans.

'Stay Haku, it's time that you learn all about this'

Zabuza then picked up you up so that your chest were visible to the young man that had a confused look on his face.

'See Haku, these are called breasts. If you fondle them, women get really aroused down there', he said while pointing at your pussy that was, at that moment, filled with his hard dick.

Then his fingers proceeded to pinch one of your nipples and you moaned loudly while still trying to avoid looking at Haku. Zabuza quickly changed your position once again, so that he was lying on his back and facing yours, while your legs were wide open and all of your private parts were on display. His hand found your clitoris and he started rubbing it fast.

'This, this is a clitoris Haku and it's the most important part of woman's body'

Your legs started to shake and you were so close to your orgasm with his dick moving in and out of you.

'But Zabuza, Y/N, I think I like boys', spoke Haku unexpectedly.

Both of you froze in tracks.

' _What a fucked up way to come out',_ you thought to yourself while getting off Zabuza's dick to give your confused boy a hug.


	24. To break a taboo/Kotetsu and Izumo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE NASTY STUFF COMING THROUGH.
> 
> THANKS FOR THE LOVE

You swirled your tongue expertly around Izumo's tip while he tried to push your head down to take more of his hard cock into your mouth. You swiftly moved your head out of his reach, grinning like crazy and watching him with a mischievous glint in your eyes. Kotetsu, on the other hand, was buried deep inside of you from behind, thrusting in you in deep and short thrusts. You could feel him twitching and you knew his high was near. 

You suddenly took as much of Izumo as you could and started bobbing your head up and down, deepthroating him. He let out a choked groan and placed his palm on the back of your head, guiding you towards the rhythm that suited him the most. You totally forgot about your own pleasure, as you concentrated on making both of your lovers reach their own peak.

You moaned lightly when you felt Kotetsu emptying himself while he was buried painfully deep inside of you. He proceeded to collapse on top of your back panting heavily and planting sloppy, wet kisses on you neck. 

Without any warning Izumo spurted his hot seed in your mouth. You released his dick with a loud pop, still not swallowing his creamy cum. 

Kotetsu turned you around and placed his lips on yours in a feverish kiss. His eyes widened when he felt his friend sperm on his tongue, but then moaned and kissed you even more deeply. 

Izumo went down, put a hot kiss on your still sensitive cunt and leaped a mixture of your juices and Kotetsu's release. 

Your mind went into hazy state of pure lust as you pushed your butt harder against Izumo's face. 

Kotetsu swallowed and looked at you with an animalistic desire written all over his face. 

Soon, Izumo got up and stood behind you. He high fived his buddy and picked you up, so your body was squished between theirs. 

Damn those kinky bastards, you thought as you watched them kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fucked up.


End file.
